Shadaze- The new HS girl
by StellaStar the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow was very popular in Mobius Emerald High School. He can't take the relationship with Rouge anymore and so she moved on with Knuckles. Until he saw Blaze the Cat and fell in love. Does Blaze love him too? Mostly Shadaze, but also contains Sonamy and Knouge.


Shadow P.O.V

I hate school. I don't even know why I came to school in the first place. You wanna know why? Because every time I came to school, I keep getting chased by my fangirls. Tikal, Sally, Mina... you named it.

"Why can't you girls chase Sonic? He's...he's SEGA mascot!" I shouted while I skated through the hallways.

"Eww no way, he's soooo gay. By the way, you're totally hotter and sexier than him," Sally said. The other girls nodded quickly.

"Well, I appreciate the compliment and support but... Rouge!" as I passed by Rouge.  
"Go to the boy's toilet!" I quickly went inside the boy's toilet while I heard Sonic laughed.

Phew, they can't find me here. "Hey back off, bitches! He's mine!" I heard Rouge said. Then I saw Knux and he gave me the usual look.

"You know, you don't deserve to be with Rouge."  
"What made you think that?" I said with a curious face. "You're such a los- I mean a player!" I considered his words for a moment. "...For once you're right. You can have her, I don't care."  
"Really? Are you serious?" Knuckles said shockingly. I didn't say anything. "But they will still chase you." Knuckles said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I quickly change the subject. "Hmph... You better have her quick, before someone else gets her, like...Sonic..."

"Ok...well good luck on your...love life." He ran off like his going to be in trouble "Is he such a hurry to have her?" I shrugged it off and chaos control out of the boy's toilet.

Rouge P.O.V

"Hey, Bat-girl." Knuckles said in a teasing way.

"What do you want?" I looked at him annoyed.

"I just want to tell you that Shadow dumped you." Knuckles said, smiling. Wow, Shadow dumped me. I hesitated for moment. We been together since 1st grade... but I just said "Really? Well who needs him anyway!?"

Normal P.O.V

Rouge then saw two figures coming from the entrance of the school. She then went to them.

"Hello, you girls must be new, welcome to Mobius Emerald High School!"  
"Thank...you" A purple cat said shyly.  
"Yeah thanks..." the pink hedgehog got cut off by...

"Rouge!" The sensitive Cosmo and a kind Cream whose coming they way said.

"A quick word of advice, don't go out with the black hedgehog, see ya guys, come on Knuckie!" Rouge then walked away along with happy Knuckles.

Cosmo just sighed and said "Sorry about that, I'm Cosmo and this is Cream. That was Rouge. She just got dumped by Shadow a few minutes ago. Anyway, you guys are new right? What class do you have next?"  
"We got-" The school bell rings. "Oh well, follow us. You can introduce yourself there and ask questions later." The purple cat and the pink hedgehog looked at each other confusedly and followed them.

In the classroom

"Cosmo and Cream, got a reason for being late?" The teacher said with his arms crossed.  
"Please forgive us." Cream said looking down. "We both were showing two new students..."

The teacher then interrupts Cosmo. "Ah yes, we were expecting you two, come in." The purple cat and the pink hedgehog went in the classroom all shyly.  
"You two," the teacher points to Cosmo and Cream, "Go to your seats." Shadow doesn't pay attention because he was looking through the window next to him.

Sonic whispered to him. "Pst, Shadow, look who comes in."  
Shadow then roll his eyes at him. "Just great, two new fangirls in school."

He was obviously talking to himself but when he sees the purple cat, he was shocked. "Told ya." Sonic whispered at Shadow while looking at the pink hedgehog in a dreamy way.  
"Boys, stop the chit-chat! Girls, I'm Mr Marcus. Go on and introduce yourself."

"H-hi everyone! My name is Amy Rose and this is my sister, Blaze the Cat." Amy said with a confident voice.  
"Hello." Blaze said with a shy smile.  
"A kitty and a shy one, wow." Shadow said quietly.  
"Ok class, I want you all to show these girls around the school and feel comfortable here. Miss Amy and Miss Blaze?"  
"Yes, Mr Marcus?" Amy and Blaze replied together. "Go ahead and choose a seat."

They ended up behind Shadow and Sonic desk. The boys turned around and introduced themselves to the girls. Both Amy and Blaze both giggled, nodded, blushed and smiled. The fangirls of Shadow stare darkly at them.

* * *

**A/N To be continued! Please review if you want this story to continue :) **


End file.
